Hold on Leah
by Mrs.JAPSER hale
Summary: Leah has finally had enough so she runs away. Songfic Hold on By Jonas Brothers. Its my first story so please read.oneshhot


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from twilight or the book. Stephanie Meyers. I hope you enjoy the story; I was listening to Hold on By Jonas Brothers when this came to mind.

Leah sat on the forest floor thinking about all the pain she had not only put herself through but everyone else. She didn't want people to hate her but she was in pain and her bitchiness was just a way of dealing with that pain.

**_We don't have time left to regret (hold on)_**  
><strong><em>It will take more than common sense (hold on)<em>**  
><strong><em>So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on)<em>**  
><strong><em>There's more to life than just to live (hold on)<em>**

Everyone thought she was bitter and didn't give a shit about her, that didn't mean she didn't care. She was just made at the world for taking her father then Sam. No one could understand her. Until she imprinted, his name was was Matthew Sims. He made her happy and even though she always said she never wanted to imprint she never regretted it. She didn't even regret Sam leaving her because by him doing that she had a more powerful love in her imprint.

'**_cause an empty room can be so loud_**  
><strong><em>It's too many tears to drown them out<em>**  
><strong><em>So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>**

**_One single smile a helping hand_**  
><strong><em>It's not that hard to be a friend<em>**  
><strong><em>So don't give up stand 'til the end<em>**  
><strong><em>There's more to life than just to live<em>**

She first met Matthew in New Orleans when she tried to run as far away as possible from everything that reminded her of her heartbreak. She needed space from the pack just to think for herself. When she was in New Orleans woods, She was tired and hungry so when she shifted back into human she stumbled into someone. She thought he had that whole bad boy confident thing with black jet hair and muscles with green eyes that looked like the leaves of the forest. He was half white and Japanese. Since that day they have been inseparable from that day on. She learned he owned a business in construction and was a single bachelor.

**_cause an empty room can be so loud_**  
><strong><em>It's too many tears to drown them out<em>**  
><strong><em>So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>**

**_When you love someone_**  
><strong><em>And they break your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>don't give up on love<em>**  
><strong><em>Have faith, restart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>**

She was glad she found him because he made her smile. When Sam left her all she did was cry she was sick of crying and ready to move on.

Flashback

Leah had just stopped running from her pack even though she could still hear them calling her name.

"Leah come back we'll help you through this." she knew by the voice that that was Jacob her alpha but she couldn't, she had made her decision.

As she cried, it felt new to her because she would never cry in found them, she would never let them see her weak.

"I can't Jacob, I'm sick of everyone happy with their own imprints. Do you know how it feels to see everyone happy in their own fucking world while I sit there and watch."

"Lee Lee please come back, I can't do this without you."

She would always love her brother but right now she had to get away at least for a little while.

"Goodbye Seth and take care of mom." She had said that and phased into a human so she wouldn't have to listen to them convince her. She was hungry, so she went a diner and that's when she saw him and had literally ran into him.

"What the fuck man, you need to watch where you're going."

She had stopped mid-sentence when she looked into his eyes the world had shifted and something pulled them together.

They sat there for how long she didn't know until he until he said five words. "Hi my name Matthew Sims. His voice was like silk and made her melt.

Oh! My n-n-name L-Leah Clearwater. She didn't know why she was so nervous. He had asked her to go out to dinner with him and after that, they were always together and learned everything about each other.

End of Flashback

**_When it falls apart_**  
><strong><em>And your feeling lost<em>**  
><strong><em>All your hope is gone<em>**  
><strong><em>don't forget to hold on, hold on<em>**

**_'cause an empty room can be so loud_**  
><strong><em>It's too many tears to drown them out<em>**  
><strong><em>So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>**

**_When you love someone_**  
><strong><em>And they break your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>don't give up on love<em>**  
><strong><em>Have faith, restart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just hold on, hold on<em>**

Leah Clearwater the bitter bitch was gone; the old Leah was back now. The girly Leah, the one would laugh and talk and had fun. Even though she still wouldn't take anyone's shit but he loved her for that. Just like he told her she was his woman and would be forever.

**_cause an empty room can be so loud_**  
><strong><em>It's too many tears to drown them out<em>**  
><strong><em>So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>**

**_When you love someone_**  
><strong><em>And they break your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>don't give up on love<em>**  
><strong><em>Have faith, restart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>**

She went back home and let him meet the pack and everyone else. They welcomed both of them with open arms, now everyone was happy. They got married 5 years ago and were still in love and even had a baby on the way. Life couldn't get any better.

As Leah was thinking about all this she didn't hear somebody come in and wrap their arms around her. She just leaned into the embrace.

"What were you thinking about babe?"It was sweet gestures like this, which made her fall so quickly for him. They weren't perfect but who was, they had fights but would always make up.

"Just how my life has changed so much over the years. She responded as he rubbed her stomach.

"Is that a good thing?"He asked.

**_When you love someone_**  
><strong><em>And they break your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>don't give up on love<em>**  
><strong><em>Have faith, restart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just hold on, hold on<em>**

"It's a very good thing. I love you."

"I love you too, Leah." And they shared a kiss with so much passion and love, they knew nothing would ever come between them.

Author's note: I have finally got threw with this chapter. I hope you all like. I would love it if you reviewed so I can know if I did good or bad and if I need to work on some things. This is my first story and I was really nervous so thanks.


End file.
